Revenge is Neither Fear nor Love
by AmyC103
Summary: Sequel to: Should I fear or love? He broke her, got her while her back was turned. He played her the whole time, never letting on with his real plans. Now it's her turn. She is going to get revenge with help of some new friends.
1. Prologue

**Okay guys!! I Have the Prologue to the Sequel of Shoud I fear or love? AAAAANNNDDD HERE IT IS!! lol This story is going to be VERY different from my last story! This one's main pairing is going to be Sakura and Itachi! Yes, Itachi!! Well, I don't want to give to much away... so, you'll just have to read it!!**

Prologue.

The sound of dripping water filled the room, the only other sound being the clanking of metal as a few figures tried to put the pink haired girl back together. A man with long gray hair put his hand to the girls neck that had been stitched back on and healed it together. His partner removed the stitches and nodded to the other figure in the room, who then took a needle and shoved it into the spot where her heart was.

Sakura gasped for air, her whole chest coming off of the metal table she was laying on. Her whole body was in pain, she didn't think she could feel this much pain. She lifted her head and looked down at herself, there is not a mark on her skin. That's right. It's not physical pain. Her heat has been ripped to shreds. She groaned and let her head fall back, eyes trying to make sense of the blurry figures around her. Her eyes locked with red ones, and soon things started to become a little more real.

"Welcome back, Sakura." Itachi smirked down at the pink haired girl.

"I-Itachi?" She whispered, sitting up. She was fully clothed in a black dress, high heals strapped to her feet. "Where am I?" She asked, looking up at the werewolf.

"At my home." He smirked again, brushing a few strands of hair from her face. "You are not afraid?"

Sakura looked up at him with a blank face. "No."

"What do you plan on doing?"

Sakura stared at him for a few moments before fire came to her eyes. "I want to kill him."

Itachi chuckled softly, his smirk only getting bigger. "As you wish, my Queen." He bowed, the others did as well.

Sakura smirked.

**Well, that's the Prologue!! Sorry it took me soooo long to get it up! Tell me how you like it!! I do not know when the firs chapter will be up, I'm am still writing/fixing it!!**


	2. Chapter 1

**This is going to be my side story, so its not going to have REALLY long chapters, they are mostly going to be kinda short! I'm trying to finish up my other stories before I get to much into other stories! Sorry guys! But, anyway, here's Chapter 1!**

Chapter 1.

**This chapter is going to be told from Sakura's point of view! Hope you like this chapter!!**

They treat me like a Queen here, just like Itachi said. They pamper me and make me feel really special. I like it. I am no longer mad at Itachi for what he did to my parents, we talked it all through. I don't know if he was lying to me or not, but I believe him.

He said that him and my parents have always worked together, secretly because if it was known they would all be killed. He said that he had been there at my birth and swore to protect me, which he has, kinda. He brought me back to life. Sure, he wasn't always there, but how could he be when ever I need him? He said that my mother and father would rather die by his hands then anyone else's, knowing that their time was up anyway. Itachi gave them the last gift he could and killed them quickly and painlessly. I cried for a few days, but got over it within a week. Now we are talking and he is training me.

The group I am staying with is called the Akatsuki. There is only one other girl here besides me, Konan. She's pretty cool. The others are a little scary, but they are nothing that I can't handle. Itachi, like I said, is training me and protecting me from anything that could cause me harm. I'm getting my strength back, still pushing onward for my goal. My dream.

My revenge.

Itachi would have thought that my memory would have failed me, being as so I wouldn't remember anything that happened. But he was wrong. My memory is clearer then anything now. When he found out about Sasori and Tsunade being two of the ones who betrayed me he was some what shocked. He always knew that Tsunade would do something like this, he had just thought that she was at least _try_ to warn me or something. Sasori, he was completely shocked. But when I told him of Deidara, he understood a little better, knowing that the two of them were mates.

Itachi is taking me out tonight, to a new dance club's grand opening. I get to wear this incredibly short black dress with high healed sandals that strap up my leg. He said it will be good for me to get out a little, to have some fun instead of the intense training I've been under since I was brought back to life two weeks ago. We are going with Konan and Pain, her boyfriend. It's a little weird hanging around with all werewolves, me being used to the vampires, but its still fun. These guys know how to party.

I got to ride with Itachi in his black corvette to the club, and he helped me out of the car and lead me in to the night club. It was packed, I had to touch more people then I would have liked to get to the table in the back where Konan and Pain were waiting for us. The good thing about werewolves is, they can eat and drink, just like me. Konan handed me an apple martini, her own halfway gone.

"Thanks." I smiled and took a small sip, it was really strong. "So, are you guys going to dance, or just sit here all night?" I laughed, downing the rest of my drink. Konan raised her eye brows but smirked and nodded, standing to follow me. She was wearing a black dress that reached the floor, but had to long slits that went from her hip down. Her hair was pulled up in his usual twist, mine done up much like hers.

"Let's make this a real party." She said, taking her hand in mine as we both walked onto the dance floor without the two guys. She walked up to some random guy and started dancing with him, nodding to a different guy for me. I looked at her a bit apprehensive, then wiped all emotion from my face as I walked up to the guy she pointed to.

I love dancing. I am declaring that now!

After three or four songs I left the dance floor to go get another drink. I downed it and had a small look around. The place is crowded, many sweating bodies rubbing up against each other in a dance to the beat. Large speakers poured out music coming from the DJ's stand, songs all hard rock or a little bit of metal. A few guys tried talking to me, but I just ignored them. That's when I saw it.

Kiba.

I stared at him, watching as he flirted with a few girls over by the wall on the other side of the room. Kiba, Kiba, Kiba. You shouldn't be somewhere alone, especially when its so dangerous. The boy froze, back going stiff. Can you hear me? Can you feel my hatred towards you? Do you sense the danger you are in? I smirked as he turned his head to the side and stared at me with wide eyes. Oh, yes. I'm back. Run and go tell all of your friends. I will be seeing each and everyone of them soon enough. He fully turned towards me and full out stared. Do you not fear me? He slowly shook his head no. Well you should. I'm back, and I going to get my revenge. I stood from the bar stool and slowly started walking towards him, my eyes never leaving his.

As I passed him, I let my finger drag over his cheek, whispering in his ear. "I will show you the true meaning of pain." Tell the others to watch their backs. Then I was gone, out the back door of the night club. You are lucky tonight, my old friend. I am not in the killing mood. "Itachi," I walked over to the black car sitting in front of me. "lets go." I quickly got in and shut the door, not looking back as the werewolf sped off.

– –

**(This story is going to be under normal POV now, sorry but I don't think I can continue with Sakura's POV with what I want to do!)**

"Where is he?" Kiba strode into the large house they had bought a few months ago. Sasori and Deidara looked at him confused, Deidara sitting in her husbands lap.

"He's up stairs. What's going on?" She asked, a frown creasing her angelic face.

"She's back." Kiba hissed, sprinting for the stairs.

The two vampires on the couch hissed and stiffened, getting up to follow their brother. Within seconds, everyone who lived in the house was gathered into one room, all but two. Kakashi leaned over his desk, his one eye piercing into the younger vampires.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"There is no other that it could be, sensei. It was her, I read her mind. She touched me as she passed, it was defiantly her." The others in the room began to whisper, a women beside Kakashi tensed. She was fearing this would happen.

"How can this be?!" Ino burst out. "She's been dead for three years! It was me and Shikamaru who dumped her body! There is no way her head could have gotten back with the body! We dumped them in two whole different places!" The blond girl held her forehead and shook her head. "This isn't happening." She whispered.

"I smelt werewolf on her." Kiba whispered, putting his arm around Ino's shoulder. "She had help."

"But who-"

"Itachi." Sasori snarled, body starting to shake. Deidara quickly grabbed his arm and started whispering in his ear to calm him down.

"W-what are we g-going to do?" Hinata asked from her spot next to Naruto, who was very silent for the first time in awhile. She was holding onto his arm to make sure he didn't go anywhere. She was afraid of what he might do.

The women standing next to Kakashi looked up from the floor, her brown eyes soft, blond hair hanging over her shoulders like always. Tsuande smiled at the girl. "We are going to stop them."

"Who?"

Ino gasped and spun around towards the door.

"Calm, my love." A girl with short cut brown hair patted the vampires arm, a soft smile on her lips. "We have nothing to worry about. I have already seen the outcome." She looked away from the red headed vampire. "We will simply destroy her."

"Yes." Kiba said, looking straight into the fiery sea foam eyes, answering a silent question.

Gaara snarled loudly.

**Like I said before, this is going to be my side story, one that I'm not really going to update/write long chapters much on. I will be updating, but not as much as my other stories until I finish at least one of them! Sorry again guys! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2!

"So cherry blossom has finally decided to join the pack." A low chuckle came from behind where a women with pink hair sat.

"Shove it, fuck face." A man with long gray hair glared. "She don't want nothing you're fucking selling." He placed down a card, and Sakura placed one on top of his.

"Fuck you, Hidan." Sasuke growled as he passed the two sitting in the living room.

Sakura sighed and shifted her cards around in her hand, putting all of the diamonds together, then the clubs, and then the hearts. Then she put them all in order by number, still in the different suits. Hidan really sucks at playing this game. Sakura doesn't even remember what its called, the man made it up and shes beating him!

"Fucking fuck face trying to fucking get in your fucking pants." The gray haired man grumbled, placing down another card.

"I win." Sakura said, picking it up and placing it in with her own, then placing them all down on the coffee table between them. "Again."

"Fuck! How the fuck can you fucking beat me four fucking times in a row?! I made up this fucking game!"

Sakura looked at him blankly during his little out burst. He had knocked the table over, cards going everywhere. "You done?"

"Fuck you." He grumbled, starting to pick up the cards.

"Thought so." Sakura smiled and skipped from the room in search of a certain werewolf that should be back by now. She hummed softly as she went, peeking into every room she passed.

So far she has seen Hidan, Zetsu, and Konan. Itachi and Kisame must not be back just yet, and Pain is probably with Nagato still. Maybe she'll go bug them... Sakura turned on her heal and started for the basement. She didn't get far, for a arm was wrapped around her waist and she was pulled away from the basement door. She just giggled and let them man pull her away. Itachi doesn't like her going down there, no wonder he has Pain watching her. Nagato is scary, but he's nice to talk to. Of course, she can always just talk to Pain, thats the same as talking to Nagato anyway.

Pain set her down on a stool in the kitchen and went back over to the table where Konan was sitting. He must have sneaked past her, Sakura was sure she hadn't seen him anywhere near the blue haired girl. Sakura sighed and tapped her finger nails on the counter. People here can be so boring. They are either really fun, or really boring. And right now they are really boring.

"You guys know when Itachi and Kisame is getting back?" She asked, still tapping her finger nails on the counter.

"Nope." Konan said, still working on the paper flower of hers.

Pain looked at me for a few seconds, then looked away. "They are arriving as we speak."

"Thanks!" Sakura yelled, already half way out of the room. She sped for the door, skidding to a stop as it flung open.

"Oi, Sakura!" Kisame smiled, scooping her up into a big hug. "Good to see you!"

"Yeah, yeah." she grumbled, struggling to get out of the fish like werewolf's arms. Once she was out she sprinted over to where Itachi was just shutting the cars door. She quietly ran over to him and jumped at him, but he must have heard her, for she landed in his arms instead of on his back.

"You weren't trying to attack me, were you?" He smirked.

"Oh, of course not! Why would I do something like that?" She laughed. "I just wanted to warn you that your brother is here, just like you said he would be, and that he has already hit on me." She smiled up at him big, then ran back towards the house. Itachi following after rather slowly. The guy has no energy. How sad...

"Oh Sasuke!!!!" Sakura sang, plopping down on the couch next to the still swearing Hidan. "Itachi is here!" Sasuke was in the living room in a flash, looking around for his older brother. "That way." Sakura pointed to the door, just as Itachi came in. "Hidan, what the _hell_ are you _watching_?!" Hidan chuckled softly.

"AHHH!!!" Sakura jumped and looked towards the door that Sasuke had just come through to see Kisame with a horror marked face. "THAT'S NOT COOL!!!" He yelled, pointing towards the TV screen.

"Really?" Sakura asked, looking back towards the man who was frying up some fish, adding a little bit of salt. "Looks yummy to me!" Kisame just about fainted. Sakura and Hidan chuckled softly.

"Sasuke." Itachi said, looking over at his little brother. The two men shared a nod then they both walked off.

"So why is stupid here?" Sakura asked, changing the channel. Cooking shows really aren't her thing.

"Him and Itachi are actually pretty close." Kisame said, rubbing his head as he sat down next to her. "The whole "I want revenge on my older brother for killing everyone" thing is just made up so others wont know they work together."

"He tried killing me, ya know."

"So what? Fuck that, Sakura. Get the fuck over it. He was just trying to do his fucking job, for Kami's fucking sake." Hidan grumbled.

"Don't make me wash your mouth out with soap." Sakura growled, glaring at the overly religious werewolf. Really, what kinda werewolf is religious?! Isn't eating humans against that or something?

Hidan stared at her through the corner of his eyes for a few seconds, like he was trying to decide if she would really do it or not. "Fuck you, Saku." He said loudly, then bolted away, Sakura hot on his heals.

– –

"Sakura," Itachi walked into the kitchen to see the pink haired girl reading a book at the table. He was partly surprised to see that she wasn't still trying to beat up Hidan or Kisame, that's usually what she did when she was bored. "we have found out some interesting information that I think you would like to hear." Sakura slowly looked up from her book.

"Then lets hear it."

– –

A picture of two vampires were displayed on the projector, filling up a whole wall. They are both wearing sunglasses and are looking around them. They didn't even know their picture had been taken. The girl had a black jacket on that had the collar up so it was hiding half of her face, the male's collar was down but his face was also tilted downward, like he was also trying to hide.

"These two were spotted just outside of the hospital yesterday," Itachi said, looking at the picture. "Zetsu followed them in and watched their every movement. Looks like they were looking for you."

Sakura stared at the female with two brown buns. The female had never really done anything to her, but that's why Sakura is going to take her out first. To find out more information so that she can build up her anger. So that she will be able to kill her old friends. The ones who she had thought were her friends. The male probably was the one who helped set everything up, she would have no problem killing him. A little bit of torture sounds nice for him.

"Tenten and Neji." Sakura said flatly. "How sad, you two are going to be my first targets."


	4. Note that must not be skipped

Please do not skip this note, it is VERY important!!

**THIS NOTE WILL BE POSTED TO ALL OF MY STORIES:**

I am sorry to inform you all, but my lap top has come down with a very serious virus. My computer was completely destroyed. I have sent it in, but I do not know when I will get it back, or if it is to badly damaged to fix. This virus has stolen my passwords to many of the websites I am on, along with much of my personal information. It has even stolen many of the pictures I had on my computer. It has messed up my desktop, and even made a little "thing" appear on my screen before completely crashing it. I do not know what that "thing" was called, but it was like a little critter. I am telling you all this because I do not want this virus to infect any one else's computer. Please, make sure you have up-to-date protection software. I would hate to hear of this virus infecting more people. Make sure you run maintenance checks on your computer regularly. Never save passwords to the websites you enter, because this virus will hack that website and get onto your friends list and infect those people, too, if given the chance. I, luckily, never save my passwords, so none of you have to fear that.

Please, buy or download up-to-date protection software.

I will be borrowing my friends computers from time to time to work on my stories that are in progress until I either buy a new computer or get my old one back. I am very sorry that this has happened. I ask only that you keep your personal information safe and that you get up-to-date protection software.

Keep your computer and information safe.

Sincerely,

AmyC103


End file.
